


Late Night Observations

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou writes a letter to Jeremiah and Theresa A story in the Sweetwater Tales Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Observations

Lou waited until the other riders had settled down for the night, before she slipped out of her bunk, and settled at the table with pencil and paper.   
"Dear Jeremiah and Theresa,   
I expect the both of you have begun to believe I have forgotten you. Well, I haven't. Moving around from place to place, working when I can, and living outdoors when I didn't have a place to stay, made it hard to keep in touch as often as I planned. That's all changed now.   
I've got me a good job riding for the Pony Express based out of Sweetwater. I get good wages, plenty of food, a warm bed to sleep in, and the folks I work with are likeable folks."   
Lou paused in her writing as she glanced around at the five boys she worked with. She set to work writing again, trying to describe her fellow riders to her younger siblings.   
"Buck is half-Kiowa and half-white. He is nothing like how most folks think Indians are like. He's smart, caring, and easy to talk to. He's had a hard time of it, folks treating him poorly because of his mixed blood, but he tries not to let it show.   
Ike is Buck's best friend. He is mute and bald. I don't know why he doesn't talk, but expect it must be because he witnessed something awful. He lost his hair due to getting Scarlet Fever when he was younger. He talks to us using Indian sign that Buck taught him.   
Cody is loud and a prankster to boot. He fancies himself a ladies man and spends too much time in the mirror, but he's fun to be around, and can shoot the farthest than I've ever seen anyone else do.   
Kid. Yes, that's name. Leastwise, it's the only one he's willing to tell us he's got. He's straight and true, and easy to talk to. Leading comes natural to him.   
Jimmy is quick tempered, cocky, and fast with a gun. Underneath that tough exterior of his though, I think there's someone a lot softer than he lets on, so I'm going to try and be a real friend to him.   
Teaspoon is the station master and what a character! He eats raw onions and bathes in horse troughs! I'm not telling any tall tale either! It's all true! He's real smart and knows a little about everything.   
Emma is the housekeeper and she is a real fine woman. A good cook, too! She treats us all as if we were her youn'uns, and reminds me a little of Ma.   
Sam Cain is the marshal of Sweetwater. He's strong and brave and keeps a tight rein on the town so it's safe for everyone to live in.   
Well, it's getting late here, and I have a ride in the morning. I've enclosed five dollars for the sisters to be getting you some new clothes, shoes, and anything else you might need. Tell the sisters they are to use whatever is leftover for anything the mission might need. I'll send more money when I can.   
Write back as soon as you get this letter so I know that you received it and the money. One thing though, do not address the envelope to 'Louise', but to 'Lou'. The folks I work for don't know I'm a girl. If they find out, I will be out of a job, because Russell, Majors, and Waddell don't hire girls to work for them.   
I love you both very much,   
Your sister, Lou."


End file.
